Harry Potter and the Assasins
by The-A-Scribe
Summary: DOnt got one yet.
1. Not that Usual Beginings

CH. I

Not That Usual Beginnings

Harry awoke, shaking violently as he recounted yet another dream. The dream was different, and it stood out from the rest. While a presence of Voldemort lurked in the background, he wasn't there; instead his friends were. Dress in dark robes, they all bore the dark mark as they attempted to kill each other time and time again.

While the dreams were foremost in his mind, Hermione was something else all together. He couldn't get her out of his head. One night, while doing a charms essay, he spaced out and when he looked at his paper, he realized that he had written her name over one-hundred times!

Harry was awoken once again not by dreams but by a loud tapping sound. He looked over to find that it was twelve o' five and the tapping came from the owls at his window. He quickly jumped up and dashed to the window. He had received a nice thick letter from Hermione, as a well as a small gift. From Ron he got a small letter and a much larger gift. Hagrid sent him a box of his appalling rock cakes. Dumbledore sent him his OWLs as well as formal looking letter. He started with Ron's letter.

Harry,

Happy birthday mate! I was going to turn this letter into a portkey to get you to the burrow but Dumbledore told me you would have something more important to do soon enough.. We're going to Diagon Alley a week before term starts, we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron

Next he opened Dumbledore letter.

Harry,

It is with my greatest sympathies at heart that I tell you this. You as of 12am 7/31/96 have been the title-holder of a Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As well as controller of Mr. Sirius Black's Gringotts account. I am also handing over the deeds to your parent's home in Godric Hollow. If you wish you may stay there for the rest of the summer as I must ask you to continue to allow me to use Grimmauld Place as a headquarters. Your parent's home is safeguarded by a magic long forgotten but you should have no problem getting in. Dobby and Winky have asked to come work for you, they have agreed to take wages, and vacation days. I'm sure that their presence will be need in Godric Hollow. As soon as you are ready to go to your parent's home just call Dobby and Winky and they will help you pack and travel.

Albus Dumbledore

Well he was on a formal run he decided to open up his OWLs.

The Ministry of Magic

Hereby Declares That

The Information Given

Are the Official OWL Results

Of Mr. Harry J. Potter.

Charms

Theory: O

Practical: O

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Theory: O

Practical: O

Transfiguration

Theory: O

Practical: O

Herbology

Theory: E

Practical: E

Potions

Theory: O

Practical: E

History of Magic

Theory: E

Astronomy

Theory: E

Practical: E

Care of Magical Creatures

Theory: E

Practical: O

Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you have received 42 OWLs. This is the second highest in quite a few centauries.

Freed Bowman

Department of Magical Education

Harry took a moment to take in the fact that he was the second smartest wizard or witch alive. He then moved on to Hermione's letter.

Dear Harry,

My family and I just got back from the Middle East after touring historical sites of the Crusades. I did come across a very interesting book well I was there. I think it's magical because I can't open it. I did ask Dumbledore if you could come stay at my place for the rest of the summer. He said no, because you would be doing more important things. I miss you so write back soon.

Love,

Hermione

P.S.

I just remembered that book has no title.

Harry sat and wondered for a moment. How could someone like Hermione forget a book didn't have a title? Reaching into his desk drawer he pulled out a sheet of parchment, after inking his quill he started writing a reply to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I must say that I would like to look at the book you found. I know your surprised right now. If your parents don't mind why don't you come stay with me at my parents place for the summer? I'm sure my parents have some books that might help us understand it. Write back if you can and I'll have Winky come get you. Her and Dobby are working for me now, salary and vacations included of course.

Harry

Rolling up the parchment he called Hedwig over, "Oi Hedwig take this letter to Hermione." After nipping his finger once she took off into the night. He looked over at the clock which read one-thirty am, figuring he had at least 4 more hours of sleep he climbed back into his bed.

"Get up boy and make us some breakfast" Uncle Vernon yelled up the stair.

Harry grudgingly got out of bed, and haphazardly threw on some clothes all new ones of course that he had inherited from Sirius. He quickly headed down the stairs skidding to a stop before the stove, where he began to flip the already burning pancakes. After a few minutes of pancake flipping, bacon tending, and egg scrambling, Harry served his only living family their traditional English breakfast. He left them to eat in peace, only to come back five minutes later with coffee, tea, and biscuits. With one glance at the only family he had left Harry decided it was time to leave. Turning on his heel he dashed up to his room. Upon entering he found Hedwig sitting on his desk with Hermione's reply. Harry quickly crossed the room, removed the letter from Hedwig's leg then sat down on his bed.

Dear Harry,

My parents said it would be ok but they said they would like to meet you first. We'll be stopping by this Saturday; I hope that isn't a problem. Until Saturday, Harry.

Love,

Hermione

Harry laughed to him self for a minute before calling the strangest of his friends.

"Dobby, Winky" Harry said softly

With a soft pop both house elves appeared on his bed. Dobby was wearing a bell boy outfit in Gryffindor colors; the outfit a large ornate "P" on the back. Winky was wearing the same but it was more of a bell girl outfit.

"How can Dobby and Winky be helping the Great Harry Potter Sir" asked the house elf timidly.

"Please, back my belongings then take them to Godric's Hollow," Harry asked softly "then we need to go to Hermione's."

"Don't worry sir Dobby will be getting it done," and with a snap of his fingers everything was packed, a second snap sent Harry's belongings of to his parent's home.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry thanked the elf "when we go to the Granger's make sure we land on the porch"

"No problem sir," Said Dobby and Winky confidently "hold on"

Harry took hold of each of their hands, and with a snap of their free fingers they were gone. They arrived a few seconds later on the Granger's front porch, where Mrs. Granger was sitting. She let out a small scream. Harry turned upon hearing this, walked over and held out his hand.

"Harry Potter," He said calmly "I'm pleased to finally meet you Mrs. Granger"

"It's very nice to meet you as well Harry" she said with a sigh of relief. "Please come in"

"Thank you," it was rather chilly.

He bent down to speak to his house elves. "I need you two to go to my parent's place, and fix up to rooms. After that prepare breakfast for six."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter Sir" Dobby said with a salute and a pop.

Harry followed Mrs. Granger into her home and into the kitchen, She offered him a soda which he graciously accepted. Harry just stood their staring off into space.

"Harry please have a seat" she said interrupting his thoughts "I just got off the phone with my husband, Hermione and him should be here shortly."

Harry took the offered seat, and continued sipping on his Union Jack brand cola. Harry tapped his fingers absently for a few minutes before Mrs. Granger broke the silence.

"So Harry what do you like to do," she asked

"Hmm. Well I love flying, on brooms of course, and just to make my life easier battling dark wizards," he said the last part with a bit of sarcasm.

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked.

"If you don't mind I'd like to wait until your daughter gets home," He asked calmly "She needs to hear this as well."

"Ok Harry" she agreed.

Just then the front door opened and Hermione and Mr. Granger walked into the kitchen. Both oblivious to Harry's presence. Deciding to have a spot of fun, Harry placed his hands over his mouth an exact imitation of Dumbledore.

"Mr. Granger, Hermione, could you both please take a seat," He said in a calm authoritive voice.

"Hello Harry" Hermione said, after a quick scream from being startled. "I didn't see you there."

"I figured as such," He said with a smile.

He waited for them to grab some drinks, and get to their seats. He then looked each of them in the eye.

"There is something that I think you should all know, Hermione especially," He said his tone growing more serious with each word. They nodded and he continued. "Back before I was born a prophecy was made. Basically what it said was this.

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord, will be born as the seventh month dies.

Born to those who have thrice defied him.

The dark lord will mark him as his equal.

He will have a power the dark lord knows not.

It then goes on to repeat it self. I know you're all wondering why this is important." They nodded, and he continued. "Well I am the one, the marked equal, what ever you wish to call me, but I am the one prophesized."

After a moment or two of silence. Hermione ran over and threw her arms around him, and began to sob. Harry slowly stood up, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione its ok," He said wiping her tears, his voice then grew more serious "I need you all to go grab any thing of sentimental value and bring it hear. Dobby, Winky."

The two elves popped into existence, a moment later.

"Dobby, Winky, I need you to pack all of their bags and any thing they place on the table." He told the elves in his calm authoritive voice. "after that take Mr. and Mrs. Granger to my place. Then come back for Hermione and Me,"

"Harry what is going on" Hermione asked.

"I spotted Lucius and Dolohov across the street," He said never moving his eyes from hers.

She let out a small gasp.

"Hermione what's wrong" her father asked.

"Everything, just go grab a few sentimental items and get back down here." She snapped

The Grangers quickly ran around the house and threw stuff on the table, Pictures and photo albums where among the pile, as well as Hermione's baby stuff. Once they were done Dobby snapped his fingers before taking hold of Mrs. Granger's hand, Winky grabbed her husband, and with a snap they were gone. Harry then turned to their fridge and started pulling out random beverages. He then stuck his wand in each one and muttered "Portus" then did the same to every door wall and window. When he got done he dumped the drinks on the floor. Just then an owl cam in threw the open kitchen window, and landed in front of Harry. Knowing it was the usual underage magic letter; he tore it open and wrote a quick note on the back.

Death Eaters at the Granger's. Be careful I turned every inch of the house in to a portkey. They're all set to go to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, So get some guys there fast!

He then folded the letter back up and gave it to the owl.

"Take that to Auror Shacklebolt" He said as Dobby, and Winky returned,

Taking the hands of the elves, Harry and Hermione disappeared as the back door to the Granger's was blown open. After a minute in the abyss of popping, they appeared in the kitchen at Godric's Hollow. They immediately noticed the breakfast awaiting them. Hermione's parents good be seen behind a mound of food, Harry laughed at this then turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, I think we just found Ron's biological parents." He said with a grin. Which she returned with a laugh. With a gesture of Harry's hands they walked over to the table. Harry pulled her chair out then took the seat to her left. She blushed slightly and her parent's grinned. The two friends proceeded with filling their plates. There was egg, bacon, sausage, pancakes, various fruits, juices, coffee, and tea. After a good fifteen minute breakfast, Harry turned to Hermione.

"If you'd like Hermione we can go up to the library and look over that book," he then looked over at her parents "if you'd like Dobby and Winky will show you to your rooms."

They nodded, and rose from the table, followed shortly by Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione walked up to the top floor of the 3 story home. Looking to their left they saw two large mahogany doors. The doors were engraved upon with some of the most beautiful artwork the duo had ever seen, In the middle of the door a book was propped open with the letters "P" and "L" on each page. The book was being supported by a lion on the left and a wizard on the right. A phoenix was perched atop the tome, well a dragon slept at the feet of the lion and mage. At the top of the doors the words "Bibliothek der Potters und Löage". The Potter's were after all a German family despite the English name. Harry walked up to the door and went to open the doors, only to jump back has the creatures and wizard started to move.

"Who goes there?" the wizard growled,

"Harry Potter." Harry replied calmly.

"Ah very sorry sir, go right on in." He said returning to his position of supporting the book as the doors creaked open. Hermione let out a small gasp, for the second time that day when she saw the library. It was at least three times the size of the one at Hogwarts. There was even a sign to the right of the doors pointing you to the different sections of the library. They included: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alchemy, Charms, Transfiguration, Muggle and Wizarding Combat.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please leave your comments. It's going to be a while before the next chapter gets up. I still have to think about how that chapter will go. I have a general idea but it needs tweaking. Bis folgende Zeitmitautoren und -leser.


	2. The Assasin's Creed

Ch. 2

The Assassin's Creed

The duo started looking around in the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. They were looking for a book on seals, blessings, and auras, old magic that Hermione had learned of during her travels. The spells had been used by the old wizarding crusaders. After a few minutes of searching Harry found it, "Battling Evil-Secret Techniques of the Paladin"

"Got it!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, set it on the table, and meet me in alchemy" came her relieved reply

Harry walked over to a central table, sat the book down, and then headed for the alchemy section. Hermione was already busy looking. The look on her face matching that of adults when they aren't angry with you but want you to think they are.

"So Hermione what we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Transmutation and Combat Alchemy," was her mumbled reply

Harry sat down on the library floor and began digging for any books on the subjects. He came across one titled "Transmutation Circles in Wizarding Combat" After a brief flip threw he continued his search

"Got one," he said while searching "should I look for more"

"No, one is enough" she said in a voice that clearly told Harry she wanted more.

They moved their search to the charms section, where they looked for arcane, fire, and water magic. All of which, Hermione, found in record time. Their search continued in the potions section. This proved hard as the books where old, worn, and difficult to read. They were looking for medical potions, as well as antidotes and potions that cured jinxes, hexes, and other spiteful bits of spell work. Which not finding these wouldn't be a problem as they could get them from the Hogwarts library. After about an hour of searching they became convinced that they should wait till Hogwarts. The last section they searched was combat. They got books which covered the basic, and more advanced side of wizard dueling. As well as books on how to use muggle weapons, such as the sword and other blades, the spear and other pole weapons, and the bow. They also found books on various muggle martial art forms, including ninjitsu, karate, and boxing.

"Harry could I borrow a few of these," was all the still shocked Hermione could say.

"Yea, sure, Hermione," he said beaming at her happiness. "So how 'bout you let me take a peak at that book"

"Sure," she said tossing him the giant tome. I t was in deed giant, about six inches in height, seven wide, and a foot long. It was completely blank on the cover, except for a lightly engraved hand print. Nervously he placed his hand on the print, and the book glowed, first crimson, then gold, white, and finally blue. Once the blinding blue light had subsided, words started to appear on the cover.

Hello Mr. Potter, Heir of the Löage line

This is the Assassin's Creed

It should help prepare you for the battle against Tom

Now if you don't mind turning to page thirty-seven

I'll come out and introduce my self.

Harry slowly reached across the book with his left hand, and pulled the book open. He dropped the ancient tome to the floor, as a bright white light shot out of the pages, Hermione is of course oblivious to all this, the ward on the text preventing her from seeing it. A tall man with dark skin crawled out of the pages. He was clothed in white robes, with a leather hood that also acted as spaulders. He wore a red leather plate belt, which covered his whole abdomen and held four ivory daggers. In the belts back, was a scimitar, the handle was made of ivory and shaped into a dragon. The dragon's eyes were made of sapphire and it held a ruby in its ancient jaw. He also bore a cross bow slung over his back. He looked at Harry and bowed. "Lord Löage"

"Hey Hermione I think I got your book working" Harry yelled to the girl that was currently stealing his books on alchemy.

"Ok, Harry I'll be there shortly" she yelled back.

"So who are you?" he asked turning back to the white clad man.

"I am Jericho Bienziero" he said proudly, "And it is my duty to train you to fight Tom"

"Harry these pages are blank but I'm glad you at least got it open" Hermione said slightly annoyed.

"No Hermione look right in front of me" He replied

"I don't see any thing" she said softly

"Can she see you?" Harry inquired to Jericho

"Not unless you trust her and tell me to reveal myself to her" Jericho stated matter of factly

"Well then I must ask for you to reveal yourself to her" said the raven haired sixteen year old.

Hermione let out a small gasp as Jericho materialized into sight. He turned and looked her in the eye, only to bow immediately when a sapphire ring started to glow, "Lady Adlerage" he said respectfully

"Who are Löage and Adlerage" Harry asked with a hint of childhood curiosity

"They are two of the five greatest witches and wizards to walk this earth." He said as if that was all they needed know "You two are the heirs of Lord Godric Löage and Lady Rowena Adlerage"

"But aren't their last names Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" Hermione asked. "And I still haven't gotten your name."

"Those were the names given to them by Merlin, it was to help protect their line," Jericho answered "and my name is Jericho"

"Might I ask just how you are going to train me to fight Tom?" inquired Harry

"Well my Lord, I will be teaching you the art of the assassin, along with muggle and wizarding combat techniques," Jericho answered "and I will need to train Lady Adlerage as well"

"Why?" Harry asked slightly annoyed "She doesn't need to be taking that risk!"

"She has no choice the lion and eagle all ways fight together" He answered with an authoritive voice "You can not win with out her help"

"Harry if this is true than I really have no choice," said a faithful Hermione.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I like it," said Harry

"Very well then, I believe the Potter home as training facilities in one of the lower levels. Dobby should be able to show you the way there," he said in closing voice "I expect to see you there tomorrow at zero-six-thirty."

_A/N: that's six-thirty AM for those of you who can't read or speak the 24-hour clock._

Harry got up from one of the chairs that came in to existence during the talk with Jericho, stretched, and helped Hermione up. He looked down at his watch, then up at Jericho, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, please I haven't had a real meal in a millennia," He said

The three walked toward the door, a little sore from the hour of sitting they did. They had almost reached the door when dobby popped in.

"Sir and Miss, dinner is ready" he said well bowing them out the door

"Thank you Dobby, we will be down shortly," Harry said with a smile "could you prepare another place at the table, and take Hermione's books to her room?"

"Yes Sir" Dobby said bowing

When Harry saw the look on Hermione's face, he remembered that she didn't like house elves working for her.

"Hermione, you know he loves to work," He said "I'd be doing him an injustice not letting him work"

"I know," she said "It's just hard having a butler that's also a friend"

"I know what you mean," he said.

The pupils and teacher continued their descent to the first floor, in hopes of having some of Mrs. Granger's or Dobby's cooking. When they reached the dining room they were greeted with elk and buffalo roast, wild boar ham, smoked ringneck pheasant, honey-glazed ham, various sausages and cheeses, and wild game steaks. And to their surprise Dumbledore.

A/N: Well review people! Next chapter Dinner with Dumbledore and things get hot. ; )! Lol…you'll see. In the great words of Bill and Ted "Be excellent to each other dudes"


	3. Dinner with Dumbledore

Harry, Hermione, and Jericho took their seats at the table. Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Granger stared curiously at Jericho's empty seat.

"Harry are you expecting more company?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No Sir, He's already here," with a small nod from Harry, Jericho came into view.

Dumbledore chuckled, while Mr. Granger choked on his elk roast.

"Where did he come from?" Mr. Granger inquired.

"Out of the book your wonderful daughter bought" Jericho calmly replied.

"Everyone this is Jericho Bienziero, and he will be mine and Hermione's advanced defense against the dark arts teacher, for lack of a better term," Harry introduced him.

"Harry I do not recall hiring a new teacher," inquired Dumbledore "but he is welcome to stay at the castle."

"Thank you Professor," He said excitedly "Where exactly would we train"

"Well, I'm sure Mrs. Granger, knows a few remodeling, and conjuring spells," Dumbledore answered, taking a sip of lager "I'm sure you could fix up the chamber, it would give you adequate room to train and privacy"

"I'm fine with it" said Harry, chewing on some pheasant

"Me, too" Hermione agreed

"This chamber sounds intriguing" said Jericho "I'm in"

"Jericho, do you think you could train a few more people" Harry asked, cutting off a chunk of his venison steak.

"Yes, I believe that could be arranged" he answered sipping on his 1832 Merlot

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking?" Dumbledore asked, with a nod from Harry he continued. "Who else do you wish to have trained?"

"Ron, Tonks, Remus, a few senior members of the DA, and a few more Aurors" he said, Dumbledore just nodded

The continued to eat in silence, making occasional comments about the meal, until Harry spoke.

"While, I've got to be up at six-thirty tomorrow, so I'm off to bed" he said standing up, and collecting his dishes to carry to the sink.

"Harry?" asked the Professor

"Yes, Professor?" Harry answered

"Splendid job on bagging Malfoy and Dolohov," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said with a smile

"I must bid you all good night as well," added Hermione

She quickly ran out to the hall in an attempt to catch Harry. She spotted him on the first floor landing.

"Harry wait up!" she shouted

He stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel. When she arrived he waited a moment then asked, "What do you need Hermione?"

"Umm…did you like gift?" she asked timidly

"O' shit!" he cursed "I completely forgot about everyone's gifts. Want to go open them with me?"

"Sure, Harry," she replied

They walked in silence up to Harry's room. Harry waved and nodded occasionally to his ancestor's portraits. One of his ancestors was even bold enough to look at Hermione and say, "She's a keeper"

When they reached Harry's rooms, Harry opened his trunk and withdrew the gifts. Hermione was sitting atop his bed waiting patiently. Harry plopped down next to her, and began opening Ron's gift. It was brand new dragon hide outfit courtesy of the twins' shop. It was sewn together with unicorn air, and had phoenix tears running through it. The tears insured instant healing in combat, making the wearer near invincible. The entire outfit consisted of a vest, pants, boots, gauntlets, a cloak, and a shirt made entirely of unicorn hair.

Next he opened Hermione's gift, it was a new pair of glasses and a few wand holsters.

The glasses could change function on thought from night, to thermal vision, and even zoom. The holsters could be worn anywhere and had a built in summoning charm so if you lost your wand, you could just summon it to you. This also allows you to draw it from any holster. The glasses and holsters both were indestructible and wouldn't fall off.

"Thanks Hermione," he said hugging her.

He looked up and noticed a new gift on his desk. "I wonder who that's from?" he asked Hermione.

"Don't know" was her reply "why don't you go grab it."

Harry got up, and walked over to the desk grabbing the small box and bringing it back to the bed. He slowly removed the lid, and found another box. This was a ring box though, he opened this one and found an ornate gold ring with a ruby inlaid in the center, the ruby was held down by a lion made of white gold. He noticed a note in the top of the box, so he pulled it out and began to read.

Dear Harry,

This ring has been in your family for many, many years. If you are in dire need of help it will summon all those who are loyal to you. It will also summon the Blades of Godric.

Happy Birthday,

Jericho

He stood up and put the ring on, his left ring finger. He felt an immediate sense of security, and confidence.

"Rather nice of him don't you think" he said.

"Yes, it is a very nice ring" she stated

"Well come on I'll walk you to your room" he told her giving her his hand, and pulling her off the bed.

"My room is just next door though" she pointed out

"I know" he said "But I want to go thank Jericho"

"O, ok" she said

They walked out of Harry's room turned right, and entered Hermione's room. After making sure, she didn't need anything, he went down to the kitchen. When he got there he grabbed a butterbeer and walked over to Jericho. He sat down across from him and took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks" he said

"Your welcome" was Jericho's reply "I should have you trained to use it by Halloween. And I believe Ms. Granger is looking for you, so run along."

"Yes, sir" he obeyed

Harry found Hermione running at him just as he left the kitchen. She skidded to a halt before him, and held out her hand.

"So what'd he say"? She inquired

"Nothing much just that he would have me trained to use it by Halloween" he answered

"That's good" she replied tiredly

"Come on lets get you to bed". He said, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her up the stairs.

When they got to her room he picked her up and carried her too her bed. He gently laid her down upon her bed, and brushed the hazel locks that covered her face away. He turned to leave doubting the return of his feelings. A single tear ran down Hermione's cheek as she had the same thoughts.


	4. First Days Training Pt1

At exactly six-thirty in the morning, Harry's alarm clock rang. He awoke with a jerk, and found Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed. She was wearing short green sweat shorts, with ROYAL GREEN JACKETS emblazoned on her ass. She also donned a white tank top, and a navy blue zip-up hoody.

"Morning 'Mione" said Harry "where'd you get those shorts"

"Oh, my dad used to be in the Army before my mom had me," she replied, blushing about the fact that he looked at her ass.

"So how about you wait for me outside, and then we'll go down to the basement for training," He suggested.

"Yea, that sounds good," She said getting up and heading out the door.

Harry got out of bed, glad that Hermione was gone. He wasn't glad she was gone; it just would have been embarrassing. He put on a pair of black and white cargo shorts and a black muscle tee.

After dressing Harry ran out the door crashing into Hermione, sending them both toppling over the banisters. Luckily five years of quidditch had quickened Harry's reflexes so he was able to roll around her and take most of the blow.

"YEEEEEEEEEEOOOW" cried out Harry

"You okay," Hermione asked worriedly

"Yea, I think so," He said

"My god what happened!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Nothing Mom, just fell," answered Hermione "but Harry took most of it"

"Yea, poor Harry gets to take the fall from the second floor," Harry said sarcastically.

"HOLY PENGUINS IN HELL!" gasped Mrs. Granger.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Jericho

"Yea I'm fine," He replied

"Can you still do the training?" Jericho inquired

"Yes, I believe so," Harry answered "I'll say something if I need to stop"

"Well then get jogging" Jericho ordered pointing towards the front door.

"Where are we jogging to? Hermione asked.

"Just follow the arrows" He replied

Harry and Hermione jogged towards the front door, which opened for them on its own accord. When they crossed the threshold a green arrow appeared on the ground, pointing them to their destination. After a quick thought of befuddlement, the duo ran off toward the edge of town. The town of Godric's Hollow was a small peaceful village. In the center of town there was a large fountain adorned with the same wizard and lion from the door on the Potter's library. The water was gone from its shallow pool, and vines covered the statues. The only street was made of cobblestone all of which had broken throughout the years. The village homes all faced this street they were small white cottages, overgrown with vines and other plants. At the edge of town the buildings, circled out to form a court of shops, and other generally needed buildings. The Potter estate was at the other end of the half-mile road, it was the largest and most well kept building there.

As they reached the end of town the arrow turned left. They turned to follow it, and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a shadowy figure disappear behind the cobweb covered shelves of the apothecary. Pushing the figure from his mind, he continued following the arrow. Deciding that he could have the order look into it later. The arrow led them into the woods south west of the village.

The woods were abundant with peace and tranquility. The tall oaks towered above the two young mages. Their broad green leaves casting emerald light on the forest floor. The occasional foxhole or fallen tree forced them to do hurtles. Some trees they were forced to dive under. The arrow led them to a muddy patch in the woods, after a quick thought they continued through it. Pumping their legs like, pistons to get through the muck. Within seconds they were completely covered in mud. Tired, they stopped for a break, once they had crossed the mud. To their great enjoyment, Harry found a small spring five-feet from the mud. The arrow was pointing straight ahead, towards the edge of the woods. There lay a field with a giant wall looming over it.

Speaking his first words sense they had left the house, Harry said "So, how about we get this over with?"

"Yea, minds well" was Hermione's reply.

They ran on towards the wall, when they reached it they found two ropes hanging from the top. They grabbed the lines at an arms length, then threw their legs up on the wall. Slowly they began their ascent, the smooth surface of the wall preventing them from gaining traction. To prevent them selves from falling they had to press on the soles of their feet, this kept them from sliding off. Half-way up the wall, it began to rain. Loosing the little traction they had, it took them a whole hour to finish the last half. There were no ropes on the other side of the wall. While the duo sat in wonder, on how to get down; a fire flashed to life before their eyes only to burn away a leave a note floating to the ground. Harry reached out and grabbed the note, his seeker reflexes allowing him to grab it before it fell past their feet. The note contained a single word, Kousetsu.

Raising his wand Harry yelled, "KOUSETSU"

Instantly the earth seemed to be coated by a thick gel. Hoping to those holy penguins in hell that it would slow down his fall he jumped. Hermione screamed for a minute, before realizing he was falling at a relatively slow rate. She followed after him.

A/N: Hope you like it; I'll have part II up asap.


	5. First Days Training Pt2

When Harry landed the spell canceled, forcing him to dive to his left and catch Hermione.

"Thanks," she gasped, having the wind knocked out of her from hitting his arms.

Harry sat her down on the ground and they continued running after that darned green arrow. They traveled at quickened pace when they saw an obstacle in the distance. When they reached it, they realized that they were facing barbed wire. The wire was only a foot above the ground; forcing the duo to crawl. They lay down on their stomachs, bringing their fist to their chests, and forming a diamond with their legs. Pushing their way through muddy ground beneath the barbed wire; they strove forth to the glowing glory that lay beyond the wire.

When they reached the mysterious glow, they found it was only Jericho with lunch. The glow was produced by the fire reflecting off of his white robes. He was tending to a pot of rabbit stew and mashed potatoes.

"Looks delicious Jericho" Hermione said beaming.

"Yea, delicious" Harry agreed.

"Thanks grab a plate," he said nodding toward a stack of hand carved wooden plates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon returning to Godric's Hollow they found Dumbledore awaiting their arrival in the parlor.

"Harry, a word please?" Dumble asked.

"Of course professor," He replied.

"Miss Granger I'm afraid you'll have to leave the room" said Dumbledore

"Yes, sir" she replied turning on her heel and walking out of the room

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit on the couch, upon which he sat. Harry sat down and took an offered cookie from the table, well Dumbledore poured some tea.

"What did you wish to talk about professor?" Harry inquired.

"Why you wish to train more people other than yourself and Hermione" Dumbledore answered

"Because I will be needing strong allies in the battlefield. I also would be able to work better because I will not me worrying about them constantly." Harry replied truthfully.

"If that's the case then I strongly support your decision." Said Dumbledore rising from his seat.

Harry followed suit, and was steered from the room by his mentor. They walked across the manors large entrance area to the kitchen, where they found Mrs. Granger starting dinner.

"Jane don't bother," said Dumbledore "I'm taking us all out to dinner on behalf of Harry's birthday."

"That sounds lovely" replied Jane.

"Well Harry where would you like to go?" inquired Dumbledore.

After a silent moment, of thought and foot tapping he said, "John's Ultimate Food House. That way everyone will like it."

Dumbledore pulled a long string from his pocket, and muttered "Portus". He than whipped it up into the air and everyone grabbed on. They spun around for awhile before landing in an ally way in London. Dumbledore quickly changed his robes to muggle clothing. They then proceeded to walk out of the ally way and across the street to John's. When they got inside they were greeted by a server.

"Hello, welcome to John's Ultimate Food House, my name is Claudia," said the server, "How many will be dining?"

"Five," said Dumbledore.

"Right this way" said Claudia, after she grabbed six menus.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Chapter five is up next, and Harry gets some American toys.


	6. American Toys, For a British Boy

Claudia led them to a booth in the back corner, and laid the menus on each place mat. They all filed into the booth one by one, and were instantly amazed by the comfort of the brown leather seats. They all opened up there menu's and begin looking at the wide selection of food.

"I'll be back shortly to take your order," said Claudia.

They all looked up and nodded to show they understood. After a few minutes Harry closed his menu and laid it down on his place mat. The rest of the group soon followed. Claudia came over when she saw that they were finished looking.

"So, what can I get for you fine folk this evening?" asked Claudia.

"I'll have the 15 piece honey-barbeque wings, crisps, a double-cheese burger, and a coke," said Harry.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meat sauce, salad with ranch, and a coke," said Hermione.

"I'll have the Reuben, onion rings, and a bud light," said Dumbledore.

"I'll have the fish'n'chips, and a coke," said Jane.

"And I'll have the Philly cheese steak sandwich with a coke," said Jeff.

"Ok I'll get right back with your order," said Claudia.

"So Harry would you like your gift now or later?" asked Dumbledore.

"Later, sir," Harry answered.

"Very well," said Dumbledore.

Harry and his birthday well wishers continued to sit in silence whilst awaiting their meals. Harry took this time to observe the restaurant. The lower half of the wall was a dark green wood, with an ornate trim of dark brown making boxes under each window. In between the windows the trim shot up the wall, it only covered the center of the space flanked by the windows. The top half of the wall was beige with diamond spots all over it in different shades of brown. When Harry's head finished its trip around the restaurant, he noticed Claudia handing him his dinner.

"Here's your wings and double-cheese burger" said Claudia leaning over Dumbledore to hand it to him.

"And your Rueben, sir" she said placing Dumbledore's food before him.

"Your spaghetti with meat sauce ma'am," said Claudia leaning over the table and setting down Hermione's food.

"Fish'n'chips" she said handing Jane her meal.

"And your Philly sir," she said placing Jeff's food on the table. "Enjoy your meal"

"Thanks," was the muttered reply.

"So Harry tell me about these new robes you're wearing," inquired Dumbledore.

"They're made of dragon hide, sewn together with unicorn hair, and it has phoenix tears running through it," explained Harry "and these glasses are multi-functional, indestructible, and they won't fall off. And my wand holsters have summoning charms so I can get my wand even if I leave it at home; it also allows me to draw from any holster."

"Those are some very nice gifts Harry," said Dumbledore "May I ask who got them for you?"

"The robes are from Ron, and the twins," replied Harry "and the glasses and holsters are from Hermione".

"Well if everyone is done eating why don't we go get Harry's gift," piped in Jane.

"Very well" said Harry

They casually formed an entourage behind Dumbledore as he left the building. After exiting the building, and turning into the darkness of the alley on its right flank, he pulled out an old watch. They all took hold of the watch, then after being hooked at the navel by an invisible fisherman they were gone. Spinning through the plane of time and space that port key travel occurred always made anyone not used to it nauseous. After what seemed like forever to Jane and Jeff, they landed at Godric's Hollow.

"Ok, what are we doing here?" inquired Harry.

"We are here do you may be presented with your gifts from me" answered Dumbledore "Now if you don't mind, come with me." With that he led them to the back of the house. This was the first time any of them had been back there, except perhaps Dumbledore. Harry was surprised to learn that he had a five car garage, and what appeared to be a two-lane drive way leading to the motorway. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and handed him a remote for the garage doors.

"Open them," was all the aged wizard said.

Harry held his hand up towards the garage, and pressed each button in rapid succession. What Harry saw completely blew his mind away; a very expensive looking silver truck, a blue car, and a black motorcycle.

"Professor," Harry asked "how did you afford this?"

"I come from a wealthy family myself Harry," answered Dumbledore " and the exchange rate for wizard to muggle money is quite high right now."

"The truck is a Ford F-250 Super Chief. It has a tri-flex V10 engine that burns gasoline, E85, and hydrogen. The interior is maple, leather, and stainless steal. The back seats include ottomans in the floor, a fifteen-inch plasma TV in front of each seat, and thirty-inch plasma in the middle. It also has an unlimited fuel supply as it sucks hydrogen right out of the atmosphere. The car is a Ford Interceptor. It's powered on E85 has a five liter V-8 Cammer engine. With hidden radio and climate controls, four-point seatbelts, and inflatable read seatbelts. This car is luxurious as well as safe. The motor cycle is Kawasaki Mean Streak. Designed for cruising, with a four point five gallon fuel capacity. I also included a flight and invisibility booster," explained Dumbledore.

"Wow," was all Harry could muster.

"Nice rides Harry," said James.

"Yea, that bike looks kick-ass," commented Jane "why don't you and Hermione take ti for a spin."

"Umm, maybe later mom," said Hermione clearly afraid of bikes and being that close to Harry.

They all shared a good laugh.

A/N: Well that's it for now. You'll get a better description of all of his toys as they are used. Replies are welcome.

Note to the editor: I have eight messages in my inbox that won't delete. Any assistance would be great appreciated. I will remove this once the chapter is posted.


	7. Private Lessons

_Headmaster's Office Hogwarts_

"You wished to speak to me Jericho?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes I did," replied Jericho "You must make Harry and Hermione the head students"

"I couldn't agree more," Albus stated "but why may I ask"

"They are very much in love," Jericho "we just need to help them realize it"

"Very well," Albus "I'll call the Deputy Headmistress"

"There free periods must be switched to training sessions" Jericho

"Why," Albus "I thought you were training them in the evenings"

"Harry is more powerful than I thought" Jericho

"What do you mean?" Albus

"He used the patronus superstes charm" Jericho "and in one try as well"

"Well then," Albus "We must see what else he is capable of. The free periods will be switched.

Knock, knock.

"Come in" The Headmaster called.

"You summoned for me, headmaster?" inquired McGonagall.

"That, I did" Replied the elderly professor.

"Of what matters?" Asked McGonagall.

"Harry and Hermione are going to be Head Boy and Girl." Albus informed "They will also have their free periods switched to private lessons with an undisclosed teacher.

"Very well" McGonagall stated "but who is this teacher?"

"He will introduce himself when harry says he can" Answered Albus.

"Hmph" McGonagall scowled "Good night Albus"

"Good night Minerva" Said a calm headmaster


	8. It can be Stopped

'_Harry duck'_ yelled Hermione

Harry ducked and avoided the horizontally slicing blade. Both Harry and Hermione found their telepathy useful. It had been one week since Harry's birthday, but they had in worked on their telepathy for a year. This was all possible due to Jericho's time chamber the, Aetas Cella. The Aetas Cella consisted of only a door, which if attached to wall would act only as a normal door. When the door is left standing freely however, it would act as a gateway to world where time moved much faster than elsewhere. Their telepathy was in all its principles combined legilimency and occlumency. In order to gain this connection they had to simultaneously use legilimency on each other. This was in fact a very difficult task to complete. When a person uses legilimency their mind produces an outward force of magic which merges with the victims mind. But when two people attack each other's minds in tandem, the magical forces conflict with each other. Both legilimens have to force their way through the other's outward force, with out pushing it backwards. Once this is done they have to learn to keep open the two way bridge, until becomes as easy as breathing.

'_Thanks Herm, deke left' _Hermione spun to the left and narrowly avoided a stunner shot by a training dummy. The training course they were in was designed to prepare them for infiltration of enemy strongholds. The course had booby-traps and enemies attacking from all directions. Their objective in this exercise was to retrieve the golden feather, and return to Jericho.

'_I think were almost there, Harry'_ thought Hermione.

'_Ok, let's get this over with'_ was Harry's mental response.

Hermione had managed to great a map of the course by using a more advanced form of the point-me spell. The guide-me spell sent out beams of light that traced the walls, floor, and ceiling, the transferred the information to a conjured piece of parchment.

'_Harry it's just up this corridor' _said Hermione.

'_Ok, let's stop and think about how we are going to do this'_ advised Harry.

They sat down with their backs to the wall facing each other. Harry racked his brain for ideas but none came to mind.

'_Harry, I want you to run as fast as possible to that feather. I'll stay here and take care of anything that tries to attack' _commanded Hermione.

'_You sure' _asked Harry worriedly?

'_Yes I'm sure! Now go!' she yelled._

Harry pushed himself into a crouching position. He then leant forward, and stood on his tip-toes. He began running, staying as low as possible with out loosing his balance. Dummies were popping out of every corridor, but Hermione's stunners were keeping them at bay. He was almost to the feather when a dummy popped out, and did something he would have never expected in a training exercise. It muttered "Avada Kedavra". Harry dove to the ground spinning around as he did. He pointed his wand at the jet of green light and yelled "Expecto Patronum Superstes"

A jet of white light erupted from his wand. The spell surrounded the killing curse, and the two battled. Harry was unsure of which spell would win as they seemed to be on equal footing. Then they were gone.

Harry sat in a daze, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He could see Hermione running at him in slow motion, yelling something. But he couldn't hear her, a price to pay for saving her. He laughed. Of course, he told himself, it makes sense that I would sacrifice something to save someone from death. _'Harry get the feather'_, yelled a voice in his head. Everything sped up; he could hear her footsteps thundering in his ears, and her voice.

He got up and ran for the feather. The instant he touched it the course vanished, and Jericho was standing there clapping.

"Well done, Harry, well done" he said cheerily

"Uh, what"? Harry asked.

"That spell you used" he replied

"Oh, yeah"

"I'm sorry for putting Hermione in danger, but I had to force that spell out of you"

"YOU PUT HERMIONE AT RISK SO I COULD LEARN A STUPID LITTLE SPELL"

"It is not a stupid little spell. This spell is likely to save your life once you learn how to do it wandlessly and silently. I also wouldn't have put her at risk if I didn't know for certain that you would use that spell"

"How'd you know I would"?

"That is a story for another day"


	9. The New Group

"_Harry," said Hermione._

"_Yes, dear" He replied._

"_I love you" She said._

"_Me, too" Harry answered leaning over to kiss her._

_God, was this beach beautiful he thought, not as beautiful as his girlfriend, but beautiful none the less. They were on Easter holiday in France. Harry couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room, he had a very special night planned for her._

"HARRY WAKE UP," shouted Hermione up the stairs "Jericho wants us down stairs for training now."

"Wha "He said groggily rolling out of bed. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled across his room to the bathroom. He turned the hot water tap on full blast and let the steam hit him, the sudden shock jumpstarted his system. He turned the water down added some cold to the mix, and splashed his face with it. He walked over and enjoyed his morning leak, thinking about that wonderful dream he had, wondering if it would ever come true.

"I wish Harry would hurry up, his food is getting cold" said Jane.

"He should be down shortly" replied Hermione, slowly picking at her own bowl of oatmeal. Just then Harry walked into the kitchen stretching. "Ron, Remus and Tonks will be joining us for the rest of the year."

"Good," commented Harry.

"Eat up Harry," said Mrs. Granger.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and was blasted by the scent of grapefruit and the sea. "Looks and smells delicious," commented Harry, implying the oatmeal and Hermione. The duo ate the meals in silence, stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Jane Granger saw this and smiled, she liked Harry.

Ron walked in stomach growling, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jane chuckled, and poured him a bowl of oatmeal as well. Ron's eyes shot wide open at the sight of food, and he began shoveling it down his throat. Remus and Tonks walked in while Ron was eating his third bowl. They were offered breakfast , but they politely declined. Jericho was next to join them, he also had a bowl of oatmeal. Jericho stood from his seat.

"If you'll all done eating I think its best we get on with your training," he asked.

Ron looked down at his bowl, nodded, and stood. The rest followed, and they made their way to the basement. The newcomers were shocked to see nothing but a door, standing in the room. Harry, Hermione, and Jericho were already half-way to the door when the new students started walking again. When they reached the door Ron cocked his head and stared. Harry had to practically pull him into the now open door.

"Welcome to my time chamber" greeted Jericho.

"T…T…Time?" asked Tonks "Chamber?"

"Yes, and we will be here for six months" Jericho informed them "which is about three days on the other side of the door."

"You'll find that the locker rooms have a change of clothes for you,"

"So, Harry is the training hard?" asked Ron

"For the first month or so, then it gets easier," replied Harry.

"So what will be doing for the first month that is so tough?" inquired Remus

"Just running, upper-body conditioning, and during the last two-weeks we get our pain tolerance level raised," said Harry

"Pain tolerance," stuttered Ron "level?"

"Yes, our ability to stand up to torture will be put to the test incase we're captured" answered Harry calmly.

"How," asked Remus "can you be so calm towards this?"

"You forget , that I've been tortured before" Harry stated.

Sometime later the lot was running through a course set up in the chamber. It consisted of wide open spaces which had to be crossed quickly; and narrow mazes where you had to keep a fast pace, but avoid detection by the training dummies.(A/N: I will refer to these as tds for the remaining of the novel) When the course was over they got down on the ground and started doing push-ups.

"Hermione," Harry said looking up from his push-ups

"Yes, Harry" she replied.

He didn't know how to say it, to tell her what she meant to him. His insides where turning over and over.

"Uh…um…Have you ever thought about being an Animagus?"He asked nervously

"Yes, I have. And why where you acting all nervous over such a simple question?" she question in returned.

Because that's not what I wanted to say, "Just thought you'd think it'd sound stupid or something"

"How could I ever think that?" she asked.

"Ah, I guess you're right," answered Harry

The five students sat in the parlor after their training. Resting and enjoying butterbeers. There was faint music playing, which Hermione and Tonks swayed to. Remus was deep in thought, every time he picked up his bottle he'd swing it around in his fingers before drinking it.

"Harry, why do you want to train the D.A. members to do this?" he asked.

"I don't them doing this, I just want them to be able to fight better, " harry paused worriedly "incase Hogwarts is attacked"

"Harry, I think we should form a sub-group of the D.A., " piped in Hermione "with the soul purpose of protecting Hogwarts."


	10. Vous Etes Ma Vie

A few weeks passed sense Hermione's proposal for a new division of the D.A., and it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Several Order members had arrived to escort them in time for breakfast. It was August thirty-first and it was hot. Every window in the Potter residence had been open for the past two weeks, day and night. They ate in silence, as they all contemplated the effects the war would have on the school. Unknown to anyone else Harry passed Hermione a note under the table and mouthed, "Read it later".

"Ok, let's go," growled Moody "we're wasting daylight".

"Quit your 'constant vigilance' for a minute and let them finish their meals," said Remus.

"Well, all right" Moody complied "I just don't want to be stuck in the dark".

"I'm done anyways," said Harry.

"Yea, me too," added Hermione.

Ron hurriedly shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, and began chewing vigorously.

"Well, if we're finished gorging ourselves" Mad-Eye accused "gather around the port key".

The trio and order members gathered around Moody and grabbed the old cloak he was holding. And they were pulled into a swirling vortex, only to be thrown unceremoniously on the ground in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Remus was the first to recover so he walked over and tapped the brick wall with his wand, then stepped back as the wall began to open. Harry walked through and was immediately enveloped in a warm, rib-cracking hug from Ms. Weasley.

"O, look you're so underfed, "She fussed "but you seem to have gotten some meat on you this summer".

"I'm fine Ms. Weasley." Harry assured her after Ron had pulled her off "How about yourself?"

"O, I'm fine dear" she said "thanks for asking".

"I need to go to my vault" said Hermione.

As if commanded by a great queen the trio, Weasleys, and disillusioned order members walked to Gringotts bank at the far end of the shopping center. They passed many of Harry's so-called fans along the way. When they arrived at the bank, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"How may I help you?" asked the Goblin

"Hello Griphook, we" said Harry pointing to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny "need to go to our vaults"

"You know me sir?" asked Griphook.

"Of course you took me to my vault the first time I ever came here" said Harry.

The cart ride was long, and uncomfortable. The Weasley vault was first, followed by Hermione's, then Harry's. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny withdrew enough money to pay for school supplies, Harry got more.

"Harry, what is all that gold for?" asked Hermione.

"I plan on investing it" he replied "in Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled knowing he was talking about the new group of the DA. They returned to the surface of Diagon alley, and went to Madam Malkin's as they were all in need of new robes. They got themselves measured, and paid for the robes, saying they'd come back later for them. Next they went to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione immediately went to the back of the store and grabbed a book off the shelf. She placed Harry's note in the book and began to read.

_Meet me Florean Fortescue, at noon._

Hermione found it to be an odd request but an agreed just the same. When she got back to the front of the store Harry was paying for his books. She nodded to him, then he walked out the door. Realizing she had yet to get her books Hermione went and joined Ginny for a little girl talk while she shopped.

"Cute, ain't he?" asked Ginny.

"What, who?" she asked back.

"Harry," answered Ginny.

"Oh, well I guess he isn't bad looking," said Hermione nervously

"You like him." Ginny stated flatly.

"What, no, never" said Hermione mildly confused that she could say that.

Once outside Harry whispered "Remus", and was rewarded by his presence.

"What is it Harry?" asked Remus

"I need you to get me to a muggle mall after I get some pounds from Gringotts." Harry replied

"What for?" inquired Remus

"To buy a gift." Said Harry

"Ok, we can go, just let me to the rest of the guard" said Remus

"Tell them to cover for me; I don't want anyone knowing I've left the alley."

"Ok, will do."

Ten minutes later Harry and Remus were at a muggle jewelry store, in a muggle mall. Harry spent half an hour looking at the selection, in the end he went with a custom design that would take another half hour to make. So Harry went to the book store across the way, and headed for the travel section. He flipped through brochures on France, particularly Paris. He was looking for nice first rate hotel, He found one that was one-thousand pounds per night. Harry wrote down the number, and called Remus.

"Do you know a charm that allow me to speak another language"

"Yes"

"Could you perform it?"

"Vox Vocis Reddo"

"Thanks"

Harry found a payphone and dialed the number.

"Bonjour. Hôtel Louvre Marsollier." Said the clerk

"Oui, je voudrais réserver votre meilleure chambre pour Septembre 17 jusqu'à la vingtième" requested Harry

"Ce serait notre Royal Suite. Il est de quatre mille quatre et trente euros par nuit. Nous avons également besoin d'un acompte avant pour deux nuits." Answered the clerk

"Je suis en ville, je peux vous apporter l'acompte dans l'heure. Mon nom est Harry Potter, d'ailleurs." Replied Harry

"I need to go to Paris" stated Harry

"God, you are a busy man" said Remus "the jeweler is finished"

"Ok, let's go get that then floo down to Paris"

Harry purchased the ring and matching earrings and necklace. The ring was done in white gold with a blue sapphire inlaid in it. Under the sapphire the jeweler had placed an emerald and diamond in the shape of a rose. They walked outside to an alley way and port-keyed to Paris. Harry went in and paid for the room in pounds. They returned to Diagon Alley just before noon. Harry hurried over to Florean Fortescue's.

"Why are we here?" asked Hermione when he arrived

"I wanted to tell you something." He replied

"Well, what is it," she asked "I still have to finish shopping"

"I think I'm falling for you," he said in a whisper

"I didn't catch that." She said even though she did, she just wanted to double check she was hearing him correctly. Harry Potter falling for her what else could she want, this was perfect.

"I said" he repeated "I think I'm falling for you"

"Oh, Harry," she gasped "I think I've already fallen for you"

"I have something for you" said Harry

"OOO What is it?" she inquired curious to that as to why he had stopped pursuing his feelings for her.

Harry pulled out the box and slid it across the table to her. She looked at it, then at him, and he nodded for her to open it. She took her time removing the bow wrapped around the box. Then she slowly lifted the lid, and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. The box contained a strikingly beautiful set of jewelry. Hermione put on the ring and earrings, then held out the necklace for him. He nodded and walked around behind her. He undid the clasp and slid the chain around her slender neck. He redid the clasp then bent down to her ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in a whisper

"Yes, Harry, yes" she answered "of course I'll be your girlfriend"

"I love you 'MIone" said Harry

"I love you too Harry" said Hermione

They walked out into the crowded bustle of Diagon alley, hand in hand. And headed for the apothecary where Hermione had said everyone else should be waiting. When they got there everyone noticed the hands as well as how happy they both seemed. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny smiled, Ron just gave a small smirk. Harry knew Ron liked Hermione, but he loved her. Ron was just going to have to except that. They finished their shopping without much more excitement. Little did they know a little ferret had been watching them since Harry had asked Hermione out. The ferret watched them leave, then hurried down a dark alley to a fireplace so he could floo home.


	11. Reminicence of the West

Scottish Highlands

Early Morning

"Father, I have news for our master" alleged Draco

"What is it?"

"Potter and the Mudblood are an item"

"Yes this is good news; maybe the dark lord will allow your whore of a mother to close her legs for the night"

"Yes, father"

If there was one thing that Draco hated about Voldemort it was the fact that he used his mother as a sex slave. Draco had hesitated to kill a mudblood, and this was his punishment. He was condemned to death; but his mother offered herself to the dark lord, in exchange for his safety. Draco left the room, vowing to get revenge.

Dining Room

Potter House

"Hermione, that's a nice necklace you're wearing" commented Ginny

"Yes, it is, isn't it" said Hermione "Harry gave it to me, while he was asking me out"

It had only been twelve hours since Harry had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, yet he felt as if she had been all along. They had just finished breakfast, and were now getting ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express. Mrs. Weasley walked into the dining room; Harry had invited them all to stay the rest of the summer.

"Has everyone got their things packed?" she asked.

"Yes" rang through the dining room.

"I just have to go get some things from my room" said Harry

"Hurry up dear" said Mrs. Weasley

Harry ran up to his room, when he got there he sat on his bed. He sat there, thinking about last night. Hermione had come into his room, wearing pink boy short panties, and tight black t-shirt. She lay in his arms for hours, as they talked about the task that was set before them. The feeling of her skin against his was like no magic he had ever seen or felt. He couldn't wait to take patrols with her as a prefect. More so he couldn't wait, for her birthday. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron walking into the room.

"You ready Harry" asked Ron.

"Yea, let's go" said Harry

"Where's that stuff you needed" inquired Ron

"Oh, I must have packed it" answered Harry.

Thirty minutes later they were on the train to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all got a compartment at the back of the train. Harry treated them by buying four of everything off the trolley. They talked for hours about the upcoming school year, and the classes they would be taking. They were cleaning up the mess all the sweets had made, when Luna Lovegood opened the compartment door. She was wearing a rather peculiar outfit, which she seemed to have stitched together herself. She still had on her radish earrings, and bottle cap necklace. Her shirt was made of silk, which she seemed to have cut in half, sewing the lower half to what appeared to be a dragon leather bra. She wore a mini-skirt made from dragon scales, and a two tailed dress train. Which Harry was sure he saw parts of it contracting, no doubt that it could be used to keep a lover close.


	12. Of Firsties and Roasts

"That was rather bold of the death eaters," commented Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yea, it was," replied Harry "we'll talk to Dumbledore after the feast."

"OK, Harry. Oh, look!" Hermione cooed sweetly, "The first years are here."

Harry looked towards the center of the hall, at the first years following Professor McGonagall. She had in her hands a wooden stool, and the Sorting Hat. There were roughly thirty first years joining Hogwarts that day, all of who were small than Harry could remember ever possibly being. One of the first years, a girl turned and looked at Harry. She gazed with recognition, yet without the awe most witches have when seeing him. McGonagall placed the stool with the hat atop, at the front of the hall. She turned to address the first years.

"When I call your name, please come forwarded and place the sorting hat on your head; so you can be sorted into your houses," she directed in her Scottish burr. The first years fidgeted about nervously at the prospect of sorting.

"Ambros, Arthur," called McGonagall. Arthur approached the stool and placed the hat upon his head. He had thick reddish-brown hair, strong facial features, and vibrantly purple eyes. He wore a golden band on his left index finger. The Sorting Hat now had distinct facial like features, two cross shaped stitches were squinted, and the tear that formed its mouth was pursed in obvious concentration.

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat.

Arthur jumped down from the stool, and ran over to the Gryffindor table where he sat next to Ron. Harry reached over and shook his hand, while the others patted him on the back.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, the names Harry," Harry introduced "and this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

"I know you three," said Arthur "the names Arthur by the way."

"How do you know us?" inquired Harry "I can tell you don't mean from reading the Prophet."

"Well, you see Harry," began Arthur, but he was interrupted by McGonagall calling the next student.

"Ambros, Guenevera"

"Another Ambros I see, very well. GRYFFINDOR!" cried the Sorting Hat.

Guenevera, the girl who had looked at Harry, went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Arthur. She had straight soft jet black hair that fell to her shoulders, and was held back by a silver headband of intricate design. She had soft violet eyes, almost silver in some spots. Her ears were unusually pointed, and her lips looked as soft and pink as roses.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is my sister Guenevera," Arthur said as he wrapped his arm around her in a brotherly hug.

"Pleasure to meet you, Guenevera," Harry said as he shook her hand. "Excuse my bluntness, but being raised by muggles I find I'm curious and unfamiliar with a lot of the magical world."

"What is it Harry Potter?" inquired Guenevera in more noble and serene a voice than one would expect from an eleven year old.

"Well your ears, they seem different, even by wizarding standards," said Harry meekly.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped "That wasn't very polite"

"Oh, don't fret Ms. Granger. It's my own fault the spell failed, "she said softly then muttered under her breath and the points on her ears rounded.

"You know magic already?" asked Hermione

"Yes, and we expect an invite to your little club. Yes we know about the DA," said Guenevera.

"Your only first years, we're sorry but you'll have to wait two years," said Hermione with obvious pain at having to turn down such apparently talented mages.

"I assure you we both surpass your fourth years in raw magical power, as we have already received instruction at home on some aspects of magic. We are here merely to assist Mr. Potter and learn those aspects of magic that cannot be learned at home," said Guenevera "now if you don't mind I'd like to enjoy the rest of the sorting."

"Sneer, Slivilus."

"Slytherin!"

Tanith, Aelfia"

"Slytherin"

"Upton, Blake"

"Hufflepuff!"

"De Verseille-Normandie, Roland"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Wilcot, Susanna"

"Ravenclaw!"

With the sorting now ended, professor Dumbledore stood from his seat at the head of the great hall. He signaled for silence, then began is start of term speech.

"As many of you undoubtedly know, we are at war with the greatest force of darkness the world has ever seen. This is why it is with great pride that I introduce your three new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers. Professor Nymphadora Tonks, who will teach fourth year and below." Tonks stood and waved to the students. She was dressed in knee high dragon hide boots, a black skirt that came down to her mid thigh, a form fitting sleeveless black blouse, and knee length black cloak, her hair was her normal bubble-gum pink.

"Whoa, look at our Tonks," said Ron "Showing off her stuff"

"Ron!" hissed Hermione, "the first years."

"O, right" said Ron sheepishly "sorry"

"Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt," continued Dumbledore "who will teach fifth and sixth year Defense. " Kingsley was dressed similarly to Tonks, except his boots only came up past his ankle, and instead of a skirt, he wore trousers resembling muggle cargo pants.

"And last but not least," said Dumbledore "Alastor Moody. Who will teach the seventh years." Moody simply grunted in recognition. "Now I must bore you with some start of term notices. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is simply that forbidden. Secondly, there is to be no magic in the halls. And finally throughout the course of this school year, each of you will be presented with ways to study the relations between each branch of magic through co-operative projects. Let the feast, begin!"

The hall filled instantly with food, including a roast and a pile of disk shaped loafs of bread. Arthur and Guenevera immediately took a large helping of the roast and loaf of bread for each of them. They then proceeded to fill their goblets from flasks that had appeared before them. Hermione looked at them sternly, clearly upset the first years would be drinking.

"Hermione, do not worry. We have permission from Dumbledore," said Arthur "This is a local delicacy, where we come from." Hermione glanced at Dumbledore who simply nodded.

"Please have some," offered Guenevera.

"What is it?" asked Harry

"Dragon Roast, this bread we call 'the bread of life'," said Arthur "and this spread for the bread is butter made from milk from the breast of virgin Veelas, honey, and ambrosia. This drink is a wine, made from the reddest grapes picked at the peak of winter, and nectar"

"Where are you from?" asked Hermione as she helped herself to the offerings "I've never heard of such foods"

"North and west of here," said Arthur "but we mustn't discuss this further."

"Hm, very well," scoffed Hermione "this food is excellent by the way"

"Thank you," said Guenevera "You're the first outsiders to taste this"

The feast was coming to an end, so Hermione stood and headed for the Entrance Hall calling "First Years! Follow me to the common room please."

Harry got up and walked along side Hermione as they made their way to the seventh floor. Ron followed the first years to insure none got lost by falling behind. They were nearing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and had only been slowed by every first year except Arthur and Guenevera getting stuck on the vanishing stair. When Malfoy stepped out of an empty classroom.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the children of blood traitors and mudbloods," mocked Malfoy "you'll suf…"

"Shove it, Draco" said Guenevera who had taken to standing directly in front of Malfoy.

"Stupid girl" cried Draco as he swung a fist at her.

She easily dodged the wild blow, which she followed up with muttering under her breath. Draco flew across the hall landing unceremoniously in a heap beneath a suit of armor. With a few more muttered words the armor reached down and restrained Draco. Guenevera walked over to Hermione.

"Prefect Granger" she said innocently "I believe you have duties"

"Uh, yes," gasped a shocked Hermione who then walked briskly towards Draco.

"As a prefect I would expect better behavior from you. Threatening first years? Trying to hit one of them?" she said astounded that even Malfoy would sink so low. "60 points and I'll be sure to bring this up with Snape and Dumbledore."

"Filthy mudblood wh…" he was cut off as the armor laid its sword across his neck.

"Guenevera!" hissed Hermione. The armor instantly lowered its sword, at which point Draco attempted to escape but Hermione was way ahead of him with a quick "Stupefy" Draco fell over with a resounding thud. Harry knelt besides Draco and pulled up both his sleeves.

"He's clean," said Harry.

"Best to be sure," said Hermione who had joined him "Apparcium!" A soft yellow light shot out of Hermione's wand, and stuck Draco in the chest. "I guess he isn't a Muncher yet."

"Muncher?" asked Harry

"Death Eater," replied Hermione "I've taken to calling them Munchers for morale purposes."

"I like it, I think I'll write Voldie about it," smirked Harry "Dobby."

"What can Dobby be doing for the Great Harry Potter, Sir?" asked Dobby.

"Could you get Professors Dumbledore and Snape, please?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir, Dobby will be doing this!" and with a snap he was gone.

A few moments later, Dumbledore and Snape were walking briskly down the hall. Clearly staff had access to better secret passages then even the Marauders. Snape spotted the stupefied Malfoy and quickened his pace.

"Detention Potter," hissed Snape "for a month."

"Professor, I did nothing" said Harry "Malfoy was threatening the first years, and even tried to hit one of them when they she stood up to him, so Hermione stunned him. And I believe she had every right to do so."

"We'll see about that Potter," sneered Snape "Enervate"

"Wh, wha, what happened?" asked Draco as he came around.

"According to Potter, you were harassing the First Years, attempted to punch one of them, and Granger stunned you for it"

"Professor the First year was going to use magic on me; I did what I could to prevent it."

"We shall see Draco, stand before me," commanded Snape. When Draco stood before him he grabbed his face in his hands, and held his eyes open "Legilimens!"

All that had transpired between Draco, Hermione, and Guenevera flew through Snape's mind. He saw Draco speaking of their impending doom for supporting muggle-borns, Guenevera telling him to stop, Draco making to punch her then flying into the arms of the armor, Hermione telling him he should be ashamed, Draco calling Hermione a foul name, the suit of armor placing it's sword on his neck. Snape lowered his hands, and grabbed Draco by the collar and practically drug him away.

Once they were a safe distance Snape snarled at Draco, "What were you thinking! Had I not been there, Dumbledore would have been forced to reveal your mark! Granger may not be able to defeat the Dark Lord's Disillusionment charm, but don't put it past the Headmaster. Insufferable Fool!"

"Why do you side with them Professor?" murmured Draco

"You know of my duties for the Dark Lord, Dumbledore must trust me explicitly. The old fool," snickered Snape.


End file.
